This application relates to co-pending application Ser. No. 477,838 filed Mar. 25, 1983, which is a continuation of Ser. No. 309,762 filed Oct. 8, 1981 (now abandoned), which was a continuation of Ser. No. 89,134, filed Oct. 29, 1979 (now abandoned), and design application Ser. No. 258,039, filed Apr. 27, 1981.
This invention relates to a stopper or fastener using a magnet, and more specifically, to a fastener in which lines of magnetic force in a magnet are prevented from being leaked from the stopper, thereby preventing trouble which results from the leaked lines of magnetic force. This is particularly useful in preventing destruction of a magnetic recording portion of a magnetic tape and the like. In the present invention the lines of magnetic force peculiar to the magnet are gathered into an engaging hole edge in the magnet to form an optimum magnetic field for magnetic adhesion.
The stopper of this invention is used as engaging means generally for bags, boxes, bands, chains and the like, and is expected to be used extensively as a fastener or buckle for hand-bags, bags, small article containers, rucksacks, belts for trousers, shoulder bands, necklesses, pendants, shoe bands or the like.
This invention further provides an arrangement wherein in actual use, iron sand is deposited and drawn toward the peripheral side portion of a magnet hole to secure a magnetic adhesion surface of the other stopper with respect to the magnet.
The more detailed operation and effects of this invention will be further apparent from the following specific explanation of the embodiments of the stopper.